Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Roleplay Wiki:Roleplay Policies
OPness One of the most significant probems in roleplaying is when a character is over-powered. Firstly, a character may have only one '''exotic ability. Your character, for example, may not be an Animagus ''and ''a Legilimens, they must choose one or the other. Secondly, for example, it is unlikely that your first year character would be able to beat a sixth year character in a duel — the sixth year will simply know spells that are not yet in the first year's arsenal. Godmodding : '''Definition taken from ''dayzrp.com ''— all credit to its author. Godmodding in its simplest terms is controlling another player's character without their permission. By imposing your will on their character without their permission, you are gaining 'godlike' or 'divine' powers, hence the origin of the term. Godmodding can be as basic stating that a character is holding a drink in their hand at a party, or mentioning a type of clothing a character is wearing. It can also include actions, such as Character A swinging a punch and breaking Character B's nose. In this scenario there was not any opportunity for Character B's player to respond to the action, maybe their character dodged the punch entirely or got a black eye instead, perhaps it hit but not strong enough to actually break their nose. By stating the end result of the action, the player of Character A is removing the ability of Character B's player to contribute to both the scene and the mood of the thread. Avoiding godmodding is rather simple, the easiest way to do so is to leave an opening for the other player to respond to. For example this: Shaking her head, Jane frowned at Steve, clearly disgusted by him. "You've had enough, you drunk," she snapped as she reached out and snatched the glass out of his hand. '' Could easily be changed to this: ''Shaking her head, Jane frowned at Steve, clearly disgusted by him. "You've had enough, you drunk," she snapped as she reached out, intending to snatch the glass out of his hand. '' Only a few words were changed, yet the second one isn't godmodding because it gives Steve's player the chance to respond and decide what happens next. The most important thing to keep in mind when trying to avoid godmodding is to give the other player the chance to respond to the action. Metagaming :'Definition taken from dayzrp.com— all credit to its author.''' The easiest of the three to define, though likely the hardest to avoid is metagaming. This term comes from the Greek word meta meaning 'about' or 'beyond'. Hence to metagame would be playing with knowledge beyond the scope of the present game, plot, or scene. This knowledge can be gained various ways, either through historical research, threads that occur at a time later than the one that is currently being worked on, informational topics posted on the board itself, or chatting with other players about their characters and gaining knowledge about them, as well as other ways. Unless the administration keeps every single detail of the plot under wraps and does not let it progress to the next major event until all the past threads are complete so the board can move forward together, all roleplayers are at some point privy to information as the player that realistically their character would not yet know in game. This could be as simple as commenting on a pregnancy that isn't common knowledge/announced to the public yet, or having a character be angry that their partner was having a clandestine affair, all the way to having a character avoid going on a mission that ended in failure despite hopes in the beginning it would be successful. The most important thing to keep in mind to avoid metagaming is that just because you the player know something, doesn't mean your character will. Substance Abuse Taboo Ships *Boss/employee is up to the employer and said employer's boss' discretion. *Incestuous and underage relationships are not allowed under any circumstances. *In reference to underage characters, no relationship can have more than a five year gap. For instance, a thirteen year old cannot be dating an eighteen year old. Furthermore, a 17 and an 18 year old should be fine, especially if they started dating before any of them was over 18. *Teacher/student relationships are also strictly prohibited unless it’s part of plot/history and is no longer actively happening. Category:PoliciesCategory:Site administration